The present invention relates to message communication devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system for displaying visually perceptible coded messages from a vehicle to occupants of other vehicles.
Drivers have long used simple intervehicular communication devices for alerting other drivers of impending action or danger. When used properly, such devices as turn signal lights, brake lights and horns provide convenient, low complexity message transmitters that help to maintain highway safety. These devices have failed, however, to avert the causes and problems associated with some drivers' erratic and sometimes irrational reactions to others' driving practices or discourtesy. This problem, commonly termed "road rage," has become a growing concern as highways have become more and more crowded.
The term "road rage" as used herein refers to the negative psychological reactions exhibited by drivers in a variety of driving circumstances. Particularly prevalent among these reactions are feelings of frustration, anger and helplessness.